


Crossing the Divide

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Community: fma_ladyfest, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-29
Updated: 2011-09-29
Packaged: 2017-10-24 04:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  It’s her duty as princess to protect the Chang clan.  Despite just how hard that might be.  <br/>Disclaimer:  Arakawa might approve of this story, but it still doesn't mean the characters or world are mine.<br/>Written for the LJ Community FMA_Ladyfest, for the prompt:  Mei Chang and Xiao Mei: The things that don't kill us will make us stronger.<br/>Notes:  Thanks to Cornerofmadness for her edits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crossing the Divide

**Author's Note:**

> "Zufu" and "Waipou" are terms for ‘grandfather’ and ‘grandmother’, respectively.

X X X

There is a desert to the West, and to the West is the country of Amestris.

The land was filled with blond barbarians, this much Mei Chang knew. Her Zufu – grandfather – has spoken of them in the past. He also spoke, far more reverently, of the Sage of the West, who came out of the desert to teach the People how to use Purification Arts. Once, her grandfather had shown her an illustrated scroll, so old it could only be touched with silk-gloved fingers to protect it from the oils of the human hand. Emblazoned on the scroll was an image of that great man, the Western Sage. He’d been stern-looking, though his hair and eyes were as bright as gold. His alien features didn’t repulse Mei, who found him handsome.

The stinging lump on her head reminded her of her royal heritage when she mentioned her appreciation for the Sage’s appearance to Zufu. The Chang clan could trace its roots back to the Qin Dynasty, and even admiration for an alien man long since past into the annals of history could bring down Zufu’s wrath. The dignity of the Chang clan must be preserved, particularly by its princess, and Mei Chang resolved herself to remember it.

At least when she stood in front of her grandfather.

X X X

As the Chang Clan’s royal princess, a weight rests on Mei’s shoulders, one she knows only she can lift. She wants to protect her clan, to raise their honor. She wants to make sure they survive the death of the Emperor, her father. There are reasons why her clan is so small and poor – they fought too hard after the death of Emperor Qin, and lost many of their best and brightest to the Burying of the Scholars. It was a hard lesson to learn, her grandmother had told her, that knowledge suddenly wasn’t power, and instead something to be hidden, or even feared. Waipou mourned the loss of the great scrolls with their history dating back tens of centuries, with their knowledge that led the Chang Clan in their ability to protect the Emperor and the people of Xing.

The Western Sage had brought with him stories of a city destroyed in one night, stories that, even now, were whispered by those with little to fear of the Emperor’s reach. There are other stories as well, and those the Emperor covets and collects, of a medium known as the Philosopher’s Stone. The Stone is rumored to be colored as rich as any ruby, with the consistency of mercury. It is said the Stone could convey immortality to the man who could possess it.

There are rumors, stories, maybe baldfaced lies, that such a Stone lies to the West, in the country of Amestris. Mei knows if someone of her clan could bring the Stone back to the Emperor, her clan’s fate would be sealed.

That realization is not one she can share with her clan, because what would they say, when she tells them she plans to seek the Stone out herself?

X X X

As a royal princess, Mei knows she could order others to cross the desert, but her clan is small, and poor. Many of the clan members are too old or too young to risk a desert crossing. She, however, has studied at the knee of her grandfather, learning both the Purification Arts and how to protect herself, and others. She has Xiao Mei, and the miniature panda will surely help keep her safe. She’s better than any guard dog, can almost read Mei’s mind. She’s more a sister than a pet, and that means a great deal to Mei, who has many siblings but few friends.

She cannot let the Chang clan down. She will not let them down.

X X X

Mei must be cautious gathering provisions for her trip. Xiao Mei is good at sneaking fruits and vegetables that can be packed and carried for distances, though Mei found her little friend sometimes stole sweet mangos that wouldn’t travel well at all. Those are eaten, though Mei tries drying a few. The problem lies in keeping Xiao Mei out of the drying strips of fruit leather. The little panda doesn’t understand how long a trip they’d be undertaking, and Mei isn’t sure how to explain it to her. Xiao Mei understands so much, but distances and time, not to mention map reading, seem beyond her. Even when Mei rolls out a map, showing just how far it is from Xing, across the desert, to Amestris, Xiao Mei squalls and runs for the hoarded fruit.

It’s really hard to hide fruit from a being with a better sense of smell than you have.

X X X

Leaving behind her clan is hard. Even though she knows she must, it takes a full two days to prepare herself to sneak out very early one morning, carefully bypassing Waipou’s outflung arms – her grandmother never slept in a tidy, curled-up position – and tiptoe out of the royal pavilion. As princess, Mei knows where all the alarm boards are, the ones that would make a horrible noise if someone stepped on them to wake the clan in case of intruders, and avoids them. Xiao Mei sits on her shoulder, grasping her braid tightly, chittering softly in her ear. “I know,” Mei tells her friend, “I know. It’s up ahead on the left, and I’ll go to the right.”

She slides her foot along, feeling her way through the night, and breathes a sigh of relief when they’re finally out of the building and into the compound. It is far easier to avoid the guards than the sharp ears of her grandmother, and Mei and Xiao Mei are soon climbing a cherry tree to mount the compound wall. From there, it’s a long drop to the ground, but they roll, and rise, and run.

If they’re caught now, Mei knows she won’t have the strength to start off again.

X X X

It is lonely in the desert.

Mei knew it would be hot, and travels only at night, but she hadn’t thought she’d be so lonely. Xiao Mei is, of course, an excellent travel companion, but she can’t talk back, at least not to carry on a conversation. Mei misses Zufu’s lectures, and Waipou’s history lessons. And fruit leather is no substitute for Mama’s baat bo fan. It’s difficult to find water, even with Xiao Mei’s nose, and the Purification Arts that keep them from having to dig through the sand.

Their food runs out, a lot sooner than Mei expected. Little Xiao Mei gets the last of the water, and Mei wonders if she miscalculated on how long it would take to cross the desert. She refuses to say it aloud, though. She has to keep Xiao Mei’s spirits up!

The tiny cave Mei creates using the Purification Arts is just big enough for the two of them. She knows it will wear down with the blowing sands, and return to the desert eventually. For now, it provides shelter from the sun that blares its light and heat across the rolling dunes. Mei tries to think of anything other than fruit, dripping with juice, freshly-brewed teas, the sound of the water catcher when it rained. She is half dazed with desire when Xiao Mei squeaks, waking her to the sight of a snake hesitating just outside the pool of shadow.

Her kunai comes out as the snake rears its head up, showing a flash of ivory teeth that seem as long as an elephant’s tusks. It hisses, the sound reverberating off the flimsy sandstone walls. Its upper body sways, its eyes glitter in the pale moonlight. It is the biggest snake Mei has ever seen, and it’s targeting Xiao Mei.

She leaps, trying to stop the snake, but it strikes. Xiao Mei squeals, a horrible, painful sound, one that makes Mei’s heart skip. She stabs the snake before it can loop around Xiao Mei’s quivering body. It turns its attention to her, mouth opening wide. Mei wonders if she’ll die here in the desert, poisoned by a snakebite, then slides her foot sideways, drawing a transmutation circle with her toe. The snake sways back and forth as Mei tightens her grip on her kunai.

The daggers fly from her hand and she drops to touch the circle she’s drawn. The snake can’t squeal, but its body flails as the heat runs through it, parboiling it from the power of the transmutation circle. Mei rocks back onto her heels, sure the snake is dead, and passes her sleeve over her forehead. Blowing out a breath, she turns then to Xiao Mei, gathering up the panda in her arms. “Xiao Mei! Can you hear me?”

Xiao Mei makes a soft cheeping sound, horror and pain showing in her black eyes. Mei cuddles her close before setting her down, using her kunai to make another circle, Xiao Mei in its center. “H-hang on, Xiao Mei!” Mei whispers, activating the circle to draw the poison out of her friend’s tiny body.

Afterward, Xiao Mei is still, almost too still. Mei lowers her head, her forehead pressed against Xiao Mei’s soft flank, feeling the faint rise and fall from her breath. “You’ll live,” she mumbles, and tries to keep from crying.

She can’t afford to waste her body’s water on tears.

X X X

It isn’t green.

After crossing the desert, Mei feels she should be entitled to green. Not the reddish orange sight of rocks, more rocks, just a few shades darker than the desert sand. On her shoulder, Xiao Mei squeaks, the weary sound barely loud enough for Mei to hear.

They’d come so far. All she wants to see is some green. Sighing, Mei keeps walking, dragging one foot in front of the other. Some green, and the Philosopher’s Stone. It isn’t too much to ask, is it? Some green, the Philosopher’s Stone, and some food that isn’t snake.

She stumbles, crashing to the ground. Xiao Mei almost jumps from her shoulder, but collapses next to her, paws outstretched.

X X X

To the West is the desert, and they’ve crossed it to reach Amestris. All they have to do is live long enough to find the Philosopher’s Stone.

X X X


End file.
